Eyes are Overrated
by gogo627
Summary: We all know that Naruto is weird but this is just pushing it.
1. Mobs are Overrated

* * *

Gogo: This is my second try at a Naruto fanfic, my first was a bust but this one I will try my best to do.

Naruto: This is your second try! That just means you suck big time!

Gogo: Don't make me put you in the cabinet again!

Naruto: I'm sorry I'll be good

Gogo: Now say the disclaimer

Naruto: Gogo627 does not own the series Naruto

* * *

Eyes are Overrated

Little Naruto is just trying to go to the park. He's at the age of 6 and he wants to make a friend.

"I hope they'll let me talk to them. I really want a friend."

When Naruto got to the park, all the parents were looking at him and saying mean whispers behind his back. They think that he can't hear them but he can hear them very well because of his enhanced hearing of Kyuubi. Naruto has already met Kyuubi when he was 5.

**Flashback no Justu**

Naruto was running to his house but this time a crowd was behind him yelling obscene things to him.

"Demon"

"Kill the Demon"

"Don't let it get away"

Naruto was so scared that he didn't see where he was going and he ran into a dead end.

He finally realized that they have against a hard place and a rock, literally. They started throwing rocks at him. He really didn't know what to do. Then they started beating on him. He couldn't take all the pain so he finally collapsed and fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**Mindscape**

When Naruto came to, he found himself knee deep in water.

"Where am I? I don't remember this part of Konoha.

He kept walking down the hall and found himself in front of a very big gate with a little tag that said "seal" on it. He went up to the gate and heard a gruff voice filled with malicious hate and feral pride.

"**Come here little mortal child. I won't hurt you"**

Naruto went closer to the gate and found to big blood red eyes staring at him. The voice said something else that shook him to the core.

"**Little mortal, bow down to the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune!"**

Naruto was frightened out of his wit.

"But I thought that you were killed by the Yondaime. You can't be alive!"

"**Oh, but I am little kit. I'm as alive as you are."**

"But how did you get here and where is here"

"**This is your mind and I was sealed in here from the Yondaime"**

Naruto was furious. It was because of this overgrown furball that he has been suffering this long. He really wanted to get his fury out right here and right now.

"It was your fault! It was because of you that I have been suffering! I hate you!"

The Kyuubi then took a somewhat somber look.  
**"I know kit, I know and I wanted to say I'm sort of sorry. I've seen the torment that has happened on the outside."**

This left Naruto speechless. He was so surprised by this.

"I guess I forgive you. I just have one question. Why did you attack Konoha?"

The Kyuubi made a sad laugh. A laugh full of sadness, hopelessness, and somewhat anger.

"**That kit is a story for another day."**

So the Kyuubi made Naruto wake up from the slumber he was in.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the same alley that he has been and realized that all his wounds has been healed. So he walked home a bit happier knowing someone has apologized for what has been happening to him.

**Flashback no Justu Kai**

So Naruto has learned about the Kyuubi and is still making his way to the park to talk to some kids and maybe make some friends. Naruto wasn't even able to make it to the sandbox before some adults got in his way and started yelling at him. Before he knew it a mob formed right before his eyes. In their eyes is pure hate. Hate that is directed to him. He knew right then and there that he had to run so he did. He ran as fast as he could and he knew that the mob was gaining on him. So he ran into the alley and the same thing that happened last year happened again. A dead end was right in his path. He spun around and spun around again because somebody in the crowd punched him. The mob was really getting crazy and was asking for blood. One man with a kunai in his hand approached him.

"I know that you have an ambition to be a ninja but how can you with out eyes."

Naruto was scared out of his mind but then he felt it. Searing pain was coursing throughout his head. He never felt such pain. He started screaming bloody murder. When it ended, he heard a loud roar of laughter and cheering until he noticed that he couldn't see. The searing pain was still there but not as much as it was before. He finally knew that they took his sight. He then heard somebody. A voice of age but is filled with power and pride. He finally could hear who it was. It was the 3rd Hokage. Before he could decipher what he was saying, he went into unconsciousness.

When Naruto heard noise again, he heard beeping and could feel where his eyes should be is cloth. He suddenly felt burning pain in his eyes. On the outside, people could feel the malicious and feral chakra that they have came to know as Kyuubi's. The Hokage also felt it and raced to Naruto's room. When he got there he saw that Naruto had flaming chakra coming out of his eyes. When he could finally come close he saw something that scared him. He saw fire in the background of Naruto's eyes and what substituted for pupils were the image of skulls and crossbones. He was so wrapped up in looking in Naruto's eyes that he didn't here Naruto talking to him.

"Jiji, what's happening to my eyes. I could see but its weird. I feel heat coming out of my eyes. Why is that."

"Naruto, I have no idea but all I can tell you is to go to sleep. We will talk about it in the morning."

So Naruto retired for the night and the Sandaime slept restlessly knowing he would have to break some pretty big news to Naruto.


	2. Explinations are Overrated

Gogo: My story is finally getting way.

Naruto: Yeah, but you'll never be good as my creator!

Gogo: That's what you say but know this, I'm real and you're not.

Naruto: That was so cold blooded

Gogo: You know how I is. Now you know what to do

Naruto: Gogo627 does not own Naruto.

* * *

Explanations are Overrated

When Naruto came to, he saw that there was a lot of white in his vision.

"Where am I? Wait my eyes but I can see" "I believe that I can answer that."

He looks to the doorway and finds the Third Hokage smiling back at him.

"Maybe I should tell you some news but not here. Come by my office later and wrap your eyes up with some bandages." "Okay Jiji, I'll see you later."

With that notion, The Sandaime left Naruto to himself.

Later on in the day, You would see Naruto with the Sandaime. The Sandaime had a grim look on his face, as if he was telling somebody they had a bad disease.

"Naruto, what I am about to tell you should never leave this room. Do you know how the Kyuubi came to our village and destroyed it." "Yeah I know and if you're about to tell me that the Kyuubi is sealed into me, you're a little too late."

The Sandaime was just gob-smacked. He didn't expect Naruto to know this.

"How did you know this? Did somebody tell you this news?" "I found out one time last year." The Hokage was sort of relived that he didn't have to go through all of the grief.

"Tonight, I'm going to talk to him so I can find out about my eyes." "Please tell me what you hear from him."

Later in the evening of the night Naruto went into the recesses of his mind

* * *

**Mindscape**

"Hey Kyuubi I need you to tell me of my eye"

"**That eye of yours holds great power. It comes with many abilites. They are to see through objects, analyze anything to a tee, and the worst is that it is made out the most fearful thing in the universe which is the killing intent of a demon. It is made out of killing intent and chakra. All you have to do is pump some chakra into it and it could kill with its stare. It also gives me something to do because you can take the person's mind into the Gigan. The Gigan is a world that is so devious, it could kill many people. The Gigan is my mind. I could hurt anybody. You will have to cover your eye up at all times."**

"But when I was looking at Jiji, he didn't die? How is that?"

"**You still had your eyes covered up. You subconsciously pumped chakra into your eyes. We will have to work on that later." **"Well thanks Kyuubi. I'll talk to you later. Night."

"**I'll talk to you later."**

Real World

* * *

Naruto woke up and found out it was the morning time.

"I'm going to have to tell Jiji about this"

This being said Naruto went off to the Hokage tower to tell the Sandaime.

When Naruto got to the Hokage's office, he told Him everything that Kyuubi told him.

"Well Naruto, this is a lot to take in, I will have to make this a kekkai genkai. What would like to call it."

Naruto said one word that would shape his life.

"Shikyogan"

Sorry that it was so short but I just wanted it to be an explanation also Shikyogan means death eye


	3. Training is Overrated

Gogo: Man this is so great!

Naruto: What's so great?

Gogo: I've finally got the third chapter.

Naruto: So?

Gogo: So, that means I'm becoming a real writer (anime waterfall tears)

Naruto: Still not better than Kishimoto.

Gogo: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING TO…THE PIT OF NO RETURN!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gogo: Before you go though, say the old!

Naruto: Gogo does not own Naruto, if he did then would I wear orange?

* * *

Training is Overated

After Naruto got his kekkai genkai, his life took a change for the better. He started to get training from the Sandaime Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, I will train you with everything I got. After all, you are the holder of a new bloodline. Therefore, you should be a strong clan leader."

Naruto was just ecstatic. He couldn't wait to start.

"When do we start jiji? Can we start now?

"Yes we can start now." The old man started to have a evil smile on his face. Naruto now knew he was in trouble.

(8 years later, in this story they will be fourteen)

If you go to the village of Konohagakure, you might see a weird sight. You'll a boy coming out of his adolescent doing handstand pushups. Now this doesn't sound odd, especially in a ninja village, what's weird is that he has a boulder on his feet. Now on the boulder is a girl of lithe form with long, indigo hair sitting on it, counting for him.

"2995,2996,2997,2998,2999,3000!"

She soon felt a rumble from the rock and jumped off. The rock flew through the air. The boy under it is Namikaze Naruto(He knows but nobody but the Hokage and the Sannin know), son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato. The girl counting it was Hyuuga Hinata, girlfriend of said Namikaze(wait before you stop reading this story, im going to explain what happens).

* * *

**Flashback No Jutsu(Age 6)**

The Sandaime's training was killer on his body. He was running from a crazy monkey that bit him on the butt if he stopped, of course summoned by said old man. When he was on his final lap, running from the same butt munching monkey, he accidentally bumped into someone. When he looked who he bumped into, he saw eyes like the moon.

The girl turned red with embarrassment.

"I'm ssssorry for bbummping into you. I ddidn't mean too."

"Aww that's okay, you don't have to be sorry."

"No reeally, I'mm vverry sorry."

"Well that's all water under the bridge. My name's Uzumaki Naruto"

"Minne's Hyuuga Hinata."

"So what are you doing here. I'm training."

"I just come here to think." She somehow said it without stuttering. She had on a spaced out look.

Naruto wanted to ask something but he was scared so he swallowed his fear and asked in a small murmur.

"So do you want to be friends"

"Eexcuse me, I ccouldn't heaar you?"

In a louder voice, he said "I can be your friend."

Hinata was blushing, looking like a cherry tomato with blue grass.

"Suree you cann bee my friend."

Naruto was smiling his same foxy smile when…

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

At that moment, he remembered the butt eating monkey that was chasing him.

* * *

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai**

Naruto was putting his shirt back on to go to school. He was wearing a black zip up hoodie with the zip down. On the inside he had on a shirt with the words "Monkey Boy" on it in orange letters. He had on black baggy pants and black sandals.

He also had on a black cloth over both his eyes (bet you forgot bout dem). If you look closely, you could see an unearthly yellow glow.

Hinata had on what she had on what she had on in shippuden but the jacket was zipped down.

"Naruto-kun lets go. We're going to be late." She said in a voice that would melt any heart.

"Yeah I guess."

He then started reminiscing how they got together.

* * *

**Flashback No Jutsu (Age 12)**

Naruto went to the Hyuuga Compound to go get Hinata. He really liked her but he didn't know if she liked him. (a dunce I know) He made it to the front but heard talking. He scaled the wall and saw it was Kurenai, Hinata's nanny.

"Hinata, you should tell him how you feel. You shouldn't keep it all bottled up."

Naruto knew what she was talking about but was devastated to find that she liked someone else.

"I know Kurenai-sensei, but I don't know how to tell him. I mean, Naruto-kun makes me…I don't know. I blush when I'm around him, I feel lightheaded and I have butterflies in my stomach. I just don't know how to talk to him."

Naruto was dumbfounded. He really didn't know that Hinata liked him. He jumped down scaring Hinata but Kurenai had a knowing smile on her face.

"Well I better get going, don't do anything I won't, you two."

Kurenai disappeared in a cloud in smoke. It was now Naruto and Hinata by themselves.

"So you really meant all those things, Hinata?"

All Hinata could do was nod her head.

"Well, I feel the same way and I was wondering if we could go somewhere tonight maybe like dinner and a movie."

Hinata didn't trust her mouth so could only nod. Naruto then came to her and gave her a light kiss on the lips and left so quickly that you need the sharingan to see him.

'I'm on a date with Naruto-kun'

That was all she had on her mind after she left to the world of the unconscious.

**Flashback no Jutsu Kai**

* * *

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun? NARUTO-KUN!

"Huh?"

"Somebody wants to talk to you."

"Really, who?"

All Hinata did was point behind him. He turned around and paled. There stood the Sandaime Hokage. He had on an evil smile. He bit his thumb, spread the blood across his palm and slammed it on the ground. There stood not one, not two, but ten butt munching monkeys all leering at his behind.

All Naruto could say was "You know what Hinata? Training is overrated."

With that sentence done, Naruto ran.

All over the village you could see a black, supposedly blind blur being chased by ten brown blurs all the way to the academy.

* * *

Gogo: see how I ended the story. I used the title. That "…is overrated" is going to be his catchphrase. I like it better than dattebayo or believe it.

Naruto: I have to admit, its pretty good.

Gogo: DIDN'T I SEND YOU TO THE PIT OF NO RETURN!

Naruto: well then you better get your money back.

Gogo: I threw away the receipt (again crying anime tears but in the corner)

Naruto: ha, I always get the last laugh!


End file.
